Rock
Physical Traits * Age: 38 * Species: Human * Weight: 410 lbs. * Height: 7' 10" * Hair: Blond, long, messy, and wild * Skin Color: Tanned * Eye Color: Blue Personality Calm, wise, protective, reserved, soft-spoken, formal. Musical Theme Junichi Masuda, Go Ichinose, Morikazu Aoki - Regi Trio Battle: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MvGRM5lQkg Must evoke the feeling of a menacing, mysterious giant. Would normally play as Rock becomes more brutish. '''Voice Vin Diesel - Riddick: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOlaDEdQIpg '''General Other Information * Full Name: William Westborough * Hometown: Born in Green City (Green Planet), raised in Illumine, lives in Metroline * Family: ** Father: James Westborough ** Mother: Rebecca Westborough * Default Outfit: ** Head: Dark brown head wrappings. ** Body: White undergarments, white self-made shirt, dark brown poncho. ** Legs: Brown self-made pants. ** Feet: Ragged wrappings. ** Accessories: Self-made burlap gloves. The Providers Information * Nickname Meaning: Unmoving, powerful, sturdy, peaceful unless greatly moved, can occasionally cause quakes. * Role: Muscle, Protector * Episode Initiated: 1. Foul Ladies with Blades * Skills: Despite having nearly no combat experience, he more than makes up for it with his frightening strength. He is able to lift nearly a ton of weight. His immense size also leaves him unable to be in rather confined spaces like the other Providers, but with the ability to destroy plenty of types of confines, it is not much of a downside. Story Bio Rock was born on the alternate Earth that Jack resided on. Unlike many other humans upon that planet, Rock did not posses the power of manipulation and was considered a sub-par creature. His parents were incredibly powerful tycoons as well as political position holders, and they owned the Westborough towers, and incredibly humongous and fancy apartment complex. The day he was born, he was kidnapped by Sirius and taken to the Earth of creatures in order to sabotage Jack’s results. Rock's parents had gone through with the procedure for political influence as well as to cast away their less-than-powerful son. Jack had discovered Sirius’ actions but considered them useless as William himself was of no threat to the experiment. Rock was abandoned in Illumine but was found by a scholar at the university named Abbess, who was mute. She raised Rock alongside Egg in an advanced school for orphans. The two had received the highest marks at the school and later on in university. They were also friends with Randall Rodriguez, but he had mysteriously disappeared after he had received his degree. Rock received a Masters of Engineering and sought work as a civil engineer. His first and only project was to create the West Pole for his client, Vincent. It was completed after several months, and Rock requested to be the head chef at the restaurant because of his interest in the culinary arts. Vincent did not hesitate to accept him. Rock is quite decisively the muscle of The Providers. He is able to crush, break, lift, move, and any other strength-related verb to most anything that the rest of The Providers or even anyone else can't. Beneath his overwhelming and terrifying strength however is perhaps the most calm personality of the entire crew, which the others actually believes holds back Rock's true strength, especially Flare. Coupled with his stoic attitude, he is also quite wise and smart, but he is also the most quiet and reserved. He also respectably joined The Providers in the hopes of discovering more about his mysterious identity.